Friends with Benefits
by sincerelyhikikomori
Summary: Makogou in a friends with benefits type of situation. Proceed with caution: this is based off true events and its my first fanfiction /).(\
1. General Address and Prologue

General Address

Warning: this is my first fanfiction and to top it off, this story is based off real life events. So I may have plot errors or grammatical errors and some of the characters may seem way OOC but I am a cowardly person therefore i'm using this series as a coward's confession and also as a journal in my own bizarre way to soul search. I may not have a steady update schedule but if my story gains a big enough follow base then i'll try my best to update whenever i'm free (: good luck. - Hikikomori


	2. Master and Slave

It all began on a hot summer day. It was summer break and everyone was out celebrating the refreshing freedom from school. Amidst the silence of the empty Iwatobi High School campus faint sounds of splashing could be heard.

Gou had stayed behind to help Makoto practice his backstroke by giving him pointers and words of encouragement. He had been practicing every day since summer break started. There was pressure on him due to the fact that the graduating senpais of the swim team elected him as team captain for the upcoming season. Gou admired how Makoto supported everyone on the swim team, he was the perfect captain. Helping him with his backstroke was the least Gou could do.

"How fast was that Gou?" Makoto huffed as he finished a set exhausted from continuously swimming back and forth. He was confident in his latest stride although his body felt like giving out he still pushed on and gave it all he's got.

"Whaa! ~ That was your fastest set Senpai!" Gou exclaimed with glistening eyes. She felt so proud of Makoto.

When he heard the news he threw his arms into the water to make a huge splash. Gou held her arms out to shield her from the water that was going to hit her. Her efforts proved futile when she felt the cold splashes hit her arms.

She giggled to herself amused at how his actions resembled a whale. She gazed into the pool to watch the swim captain's next move of joy. She expected more splashing; instead she met soft droopy eyes accompanied by her captain's warm smile. Gou looked away afraid that her blush might give the wrong idea. He could also resemble a human puppy.

"Makoto, I don't get why you're so surprised. You've basically mastered the stroke. The master of the backstroke!" Gou joked.

He didn't break his gaze; he continued to look at her as if he wanted to tell her something.

"I couldn't have made it this far without your help Gou. Thank you" Makoto concluded his gratitude with another one of those killer whale smiles.

Gou had to look away again, she felt a wave of heat come over her as she looked away blushing. She had always seen Makoto as a big brother because he was her and her brother's childhood friend. Whenever she needed help or just someone to talk to she would always be able to count on Makoto to be there for her.

Gou stared at the floor to avoid his gaze. She didn't hear anything so she looked up to see what Makoto was doing. And before she knew it he was in front of her, she could smell the chlorine on his skin; she was already used to this scent because she would always be exposed to chlorinated pools her whole life.

Makoto bent down to whisper something in her ear, she felt some water droplets plop onto her swim jacket but that was the least of her worries.

"If I'm the master, does that mean you're my slave?"


	3. Meeting Reigisa

_Whoa, so ever since my last update I've been getting a lot of favorites and follows. Hi guys! ^.^ As I said before this is my cowardly way I confess and soul-search; I think the main reason why I didn't want to update this was because I didn't want to revisit those feelings that only brought me pain :/ But this was also a way that I soul searched and I hope it's safe to say I am at a much better place than how I was when I first thought of this idea (: Even though I should've written this amidst the peak of my angst I am barely updating it now and I apologize -.- and even though I am kind of past that point, I still think of the guy I based Makoto off. He wasn't in a good place neither of us were, I think he just tried to fill a void and I was the same as he was. I will still update this story because I want my story to be out there and even though there were painful memories involved I have never felt this involved with my feelings before, this unfamiliar territory fascinates me and I want to have a clear record of it. Without further ado and repetition I continue the documentation of two Friends with Benefits…._

Ever since that day at the pool Makoto and I got even closer. We would text almost 24/7, and I would rush to tell him all about everything; significance didn't matter, as long as I got to tell him. He grew on me as a big brother over summer break. I would always be the storyteller and he was always eager to listen but when I asked him about his day or his family he would have short responses like the plutonic "good" as if he didn't want to talk about it by hiding something that was the opposite of the "good" I would always hear. I didn't want to be nosy so I didn't really push on the subject. Even when he rejects discussion on something he would always find a polite way to do it. Typical Makoto.

There would be times when he would cross the boundary that I saw with him being the big brother type, he would insist that I call him master in a joking tone as if it didn't matter whether I did call him that title or not. But he had a sort of charisma that made you want to do whatever he told you to. So I fell for that charm and caved in, I was his slave and he was my master.

During one of our daily conversations we somehow started talking about the Human Centipede and how trippy it was. Then somehow weed was brought into the conversation. On dull days me and Nagisa would smoke in the unisex bathrooms chasing the high that we never quite achieved, we were both still new to it so I guess that's how it is in the beginning.

It was actually pure coincidence that me and Nagisa would smoke together, I knew Nagisa since middle school but I never knew he smoked. He always seemed so positive and energetic, in the back of my mind I would ask myself if he was high on something or if he was naturally that way.

It all started when Rei and I were studying for our English final at his house. He insisted that acing finals requires studying even for English, which I thought was plain ridiculous. Do we actually study essays?! Rei actually brought past essays to study from his sister who took the course the previous year. And naturally he would drag me along because he says the "buddy system" also applied to studying. While Rei wondered off into his own world of formulas and techniques on approaching figurative language, I noticed that he was logged onto Facebook on his laptop. Not only is Rei the master of formulas but he can also multitask, I noticed a small icon on the top right of the laptop screen. It indicated that he was messaging someone.

"The Pythagorean Theorem states that repetition…"

"Hey, Rei can I see who you're messaging real quick?" I interrupted.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure go for it. It's just Nagisa."

I clicked the little icon and read the message aloud

"Hahah Rei you are hilarious! So are we going to toke in the 700 bathrooms tomorrow at lunch or do you want me to bring the weed brownies on Saturday?"

As I finished I looked up at Rei and his face turned beet red.

"You weren't supposed to see that! We weren't even talking about that! Stupid Nagisa-"

I smiled at Rei, I understood where he was coming from.

"Rei, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you; I don't care if you do that or not. To me, you're still the most intelligent person I know and I trust you enough that I know you won't let it control your life or anything. You're smarter than that Rei, smoking doesn't change who you are as a person."

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled at me as if he was grateful.

"Thank you for accepting me Gou. I really am sorry, we weren't even talking about that and Nagisa just suddenly changes the subject."

"It's okay Rei, to be honest I've actually wanted to try it out" I confessed with a blush.

Rei's face lit up like a light bulb as if I chanted trigger words.

"It will be perfect then! You can be Nagisa's smoking buddy! You see, Nagisa only smokes with me and his older sisters but he gets sick of them after quite a while so it's mostly me and I have exams and finals to focus on. I'm not stupid, I know you don't really care much about these finals I'm stressing about and Nagisa needs a smoking buddy. So why not smoke with him?"

I was half and half, I know drugs are bad and stuff but I want to live life to the fullest. I'm the type that would rather love and lose than to never love at all. I want to experience everything that life had to offer. Probably not all the drugs out there but weed was probably the farthest I would go, since no one has really died from weed itself just their actions.

Therefore, the remainder of our "studying" consisted of Rei creating and memorizing new formulas for our English essay, while I messaged Nagisa for plans to get high. At first he was surprised too but Nagisa opened up pretty quickly and was eager to share the experience with me.

From then on Nagisa would be my smoking buddy that I chased cloud nine with.

I also told Makoto about how Nagisa and I became smoking buddies and he patiently listened. He didn't really know Rei or Nagisa but he told me he faintly remembers that Nagisa was in the same swim club that he attended in elementary.

We carried on our discussion about the Human Centipede movie and somewhere along the conversation I suggested a movie night with me, my best friend Chigusa, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa to watch Human Centipede high. I could experience a whole new high while watching the Human Centipede and Makoto can try to recruit Rei and Nagisa for the swim team, they look like they have the proper builds for it. Makoto told me he's smoked before with his cousins from out of town so he was down for it. Rei and Nagisa said they were free so they were down. And my best friend Chigusa was about to bail because she didn't want to feel uncomfortable when she didn't know anyone there except for me but when I told her there would be pizza she eagerly agreed to go.

I organized my living room for a comfortable movie night with pillows everywhere and little movie snacks such as popcorn and candy nestled on some of the pillows. My mom and my brother can both be strict on who can come over especially boys so Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto have to come after my mom left for her night shift at work and after Rin knocked out, he just came from swim practice at Samezuka so he's bound to knock out any moment now.

The sprinklers came on in our backyard so after the plants were watered, I went to our backyard to smell the freshly watered grass. I loved the smell of watered plants, I guess because it reminded me of rain and I am enchanted by rain. As I basked in the smell of wet flora, my doorbell rang. I looked through the porch to see who it was as my mom opened our front door. It was Chigusa! She greeted my mom a good evening as my mom welcomed her into the house. As my mom let Chigusa in she headed out of the house for work. She left with a "goodbye, I love you, have fun girls" and rushed out the door. She was probably late. Yes, one down one to go. Chigusa was my partner in crime, therefore, shortly after I greeted her and caught up for a little in the backyard, we tiptoed upstairs to check on Rin. I slowly creaked his door open for a peek to find Rin fast asleep snoring his ass away. Victory! All targets annihilated, the coast is clear.

After we tiptoed back to my room, I texted Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa that they could come now. Rei and Nagisa told me they were hiding at the side of my house the whole time so I had Chigusa let them in right away while I set up my closet for a hotbox.

Right when they enter my room Nagisa immediately announces

"I got da weeeed! This is gonna be so-"

And right after Nagisa could announce anything else Rei clamps his mouth shut with his palm. It was as if Nagisa forgot that he couldn't be there and that Rin was snoring in the other room. I checked Rin's room again if he woke up and when I peeked he was still fast asleep. I gave a sigh of relief then was startled by a vibration I felt from my phone, it was from Makoto he said he was here! I rushed to my room and not the door for some reason and when I got back Nagisa and Chigusa were already lighting his piece. Nagisa took two puffs right after lighting it and passed it to Chigusa. Chigusa is a natural lightweight so it didn't take many hits for her eyes to redden. Rei was the only one that waited patiently for me.

"Thank you for waiting for me Rei! Can you take care of these two while I get the door for my friend please?"

Rei nodded as he was being poked by the piece Nagisa wanted him to smoke.

I headed downstairs to answer the door. When I opened the door I met Makoto's warm gentle smile and his huge stature towering over mine. A surge of excitement came over me as I leaped on him to give him a hug linking my arms around his neck.

"Masterr!"

I accidentally blurted it out too loudly; I blushed and looked up at him.

His warm smile turned into a smirk, "I see you're getting used to calling me master now huh?"

He gave me a wink and I jokingly punched him on his arm, "I'm just glad to see you again is all… master" I blushed again and he just gave a chuckle as we walked upstairs to my room.

We entered the room loudly greeted by Chigusa and Nagisa who were obviously already high and Rei who just nodded towards us, his eyes were red also but he kept it lowkey.

"Everybody, this is Makoto Tachibana and he-" *knock knock* "oh my god! All the guys hide!"

Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, and Chigusa all scramble to find a hiding spot. Makoto hid under my bed and Rei and Nagisa both went into my closet. I had to pull Chigusa out from under my table before I had to left Rin in.

"Hey, Gou did someone just yell master or am I dreaming?" Rin yawns out while closing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Nii-chan, you were just having a dream."

"Yeah, probably" he groggily mutters then sniffs. His eyes suddenly open abnormally wide for an Asian.

"Do you smell that?" he asks now wide awake.

I start to get nervous, "smell what?"

"It smells like weed in here" he proceeds to step into my room and I push him back.

"It's probably the neighbors, their probably just having a little party or some-"

He pushes past me and yells out the window, "knock it off you crazy kids!"

Me and Chigusa try to hold in our laughter, did he get secondhand high? We try to pull him away from the window because the bed is near the window and Makoto probably shit his pants when he saw Rin, if Rin only looked to his left Makoto would be toast.

Me and Chigusa directed Rin to his room and try to him into bed. He would rant about how the neighbors are corrupting my brain and how he would kick all their asses but when I perched a goodnight kiss on his forehead he fell back asleep. Maybe he did get secondhand high!

We return to my room and assure the guys that the coast was clear. We proceeded to hotbox my closet. In the closet Rei showed off a technique he learned on how to light a piece the proper way, Rei circled the bowl and evenly lit the weed so he would get the most out of hit hits. We all clapped in fascination. I tried to imitate it but I just ended up burning myself. I attempted to distract myself with food.

"Hey, Chigusa didn't you want some pizza?"

She nodded and licked her lips, cottonmouth. Her lips probably felt so numb and sensitive by now. Sometimes I wish I could be a lightweight like her, I didn't even feel it yet even though I took the most hits.

Nagisa raised his hand "I volunteer to get the pizza downstairs with Gou-chan!" and he wobbly got up I held my arms out just in case he would fall.

Rei started to get up pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'll go too Gou, I don't think one person is enough to handle Nagisa like this. Or even when he's sober."

Me and Rei shared a laugh then looked at both Makoto and Chigusa. Makoto just smiled up at us and Chigusa just watched us with a wide smile and droopy red eyes.

"Chigusa looks too out of it, can you take care of her while we get the pizza Makoto? It's dark down there and I know how you aren't too fond of the dark."

"D-d-dark?!" Makoto's usual puppy eyes widened to show that his eyes were reddening too.

_Hahah, he's probably high too._

"Okay, so that's a yes" I waved goodbye as we headed down to get some pizza for the two lightweights.

Nagisa scurried down the stairs and even attempted to ninja flip. Thank god Rei stopped him just in time. We turned on all the lights and found the pizza box. Even though the pizza box was closed it was like our high intensified all our senses. We did have the munchies, so we opened the pizza box was welcomed by a hot steamy pepperoni pizza we all grabbed a slice and satisfied our munchies. I was starting to feel the symptoms, cottonmouth, munchies, sensitive touch..

As we ate our pizza we heard a noise, Rei and Nagisa hugged each other while I hugged my pizza and watched the hall the noise came from.

From the hallway Makoto and Chigusa wobbled out; Makoto made his way to the living room couch and Chigusa sported a pout on her lips as she wobbled towards us.

"You guys took too long. Did you want the pizza all to yourselves?" she argued to whoever she was looking at with her droopy eyes. It didn't matter anyways because she made her way to the pizza and satisfied her munchies also.

"Makoto you don't want any pizza?" I asked.

"fffffhfhfhhhrrhh"

"What?"

"FFFFHhHRH"

I turned around to look at what was going on with Makoto and as I turned around Makoto had two big leaves in his mouth then he swallowed.

"I am a pterodactyl, rooooar!" He exclaimed.

Where did he even find leaves?! As I got up to find the source of the leaves I look behind Makoto and I see my mom's fake plant for display was missing two leaves. I didn't know whether to burst out in laughter or anger. So I just laughed, the others looked and joined in.

After Makoto's "meal" we just gathered around the dinner table high and eating our pizza. Makoto sobered up a little so he started talking about the swim team, as he talked about it Rei and Nagisa's eyes shone with fascination. Makoto is amazing! Even high, he could recruit swim team members.

While in the midst of conversation I remember why I invited them over in the first place, I play the Human Centipede through Netflix for them and everything was going well so far.

Until my mom came home early, at that moment Rei and Nagisa were at the bathroom. My mom focused on Makoto and insisted that he go home. We were all in separate parts of the room and the closet Makoto was to a girl was that Chigusa was sitting there, but they were on completely opposite sides on the couch. Even if he wasn't doing anything she viciously kicked him out.

His mom came shortly after my mom came home early. When he got her text he hugged me goodbye and headed into his mom's car.

From all the noise my mom made, Rei also woke up and by the time he came down to check on me Rei and Nagisa were out of the bathroom. He caught direct eye contact with them then chased them right out of the house.

With all the boys kicked out, it was just me and Chigusa by ourselves.

"Hey Gou, can I confess something to you?" Chigusa voiced.

"Yeah, sure! What is it?"

"You know how smoking intensifies some of your senses? Like taste, smell, touch..." she explained, softening her tone when she said touch as if to emphasize it.

"Yeah, did something happen?" I turned my attention from the TV screen to her. Should I be worried?

"Well" she averted her eye contact from me to the ground and exhaled, "while you guys were down here me and Makoto were tripping out. I let my hair down and started touching my hair because I like the feel of it when I'm high. I look up at Makoto and he's smiling at me with that puppy dog smile of his with the droopy eyes and stuff. I swear he is a human puppy Gou! Anyways, I was running my hands through my hair and Makoto suddenly reaches out and starts to run his hands through my hair too! It was weird. I figured it was normal since we were both high but when we would run our hands through my hair our hands would touch and sometimes our fingers would intertwine. The sensation was amazing Gou! I don't like Makoto or anything but from our hands touching and our fingers intertwining, I started moving my hands up and down his arms to feel the curves and ridges of his biceps while he was still running his hands through my hair. It was trippy, nothing sexual or anything like that."

"Oh…" I winced then smiled at Chigusa, "it's okay, as long as you guys didn't do anything sexual on my bed or anything haha. We all do some weird shit when we're high."


	4. NITORI!

_Mature content in the chapter!_

Zzz… I woke up from my nap to the vibration of my phone.

"Hey are you busy Saturday night?" Nagisa's text read.

"No, why wassup?" I replied.

"Great! You wanna kick it?"

By "kick it" Nagisa usually meant do hoodrat stuff like a kickback. This was already code and I didn't even have to ask. I learned a long time ago that whenever Nagisa wanted to "kick it" that he meant we would usually drink and/or smoke.

"Sure! I think my place is going to be empty that night too so we can have a kickback here =)"

"Aight, I got the bud. See you Saturday!"

I hit up the usual crew that I would kick it with.

"Hey Hana! Wanna kick it Saturday night?" I texted Hana.

"Sure! I'll bring hella booze so bring the crew and more ;)"

"Haha, I don't have that many friends that drink though; just enough for a kickback. Why was there anyone particular that you wanted me to invite? Like Makotooo"

"Oh hell no! I mean he's cute and everything but don't you guys have something going on?"

"What?! No! … Well he is my Master and he calls me Slave but not in a sexual way just a joking way / He's kind of like a big brother to me."

"Mhmmmm, we'll see about that ;)"

I didn't reply, Hana was always quick to jump to conclusions.

True enough, my house was empty. This time no mom because she was spending the night at her boyfriend's house and she usually doesn't come back until the morning: sore. Rin was also staying a Samezuka for the night so he won't get in the way like last time. Thank god this time Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto wouldn't have to be chased out. Hopefully.

Ama arrived the earliest she had been going to a lot of kickbacks lately but never with me. We used to be so close in middle school but I neglected her. I am so grateful that she was still willing to be my friend and help me out through whatever difficult situation I was facing and I would do the same with no hesitation.

Hana, Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto arrived around the same time, Hana and I greeted them then headed up to my room to start the kickback by hotboxing.

At least I thought we would all hotbox, when I found out that Hana and Nagisa already smoked half of the nug away. There was barely enough for half of the nug that Makoto, Rei, and I could smoke. I appreciated the fact that Makoto and Rei were kind enough to wait for me and give me the most hits again.

I was starting to feel the high. My body started to feel hot and I felt a surge of energy.

"I bet that by the end of the night I will kiss all of you!" I announced as I got out of the closet when we finished hotboxing.

"Heh, you wish Gou!" Hana taunted.

I made a kissy face towards her as I perched myself down next to Nagisa and Makoto.

We proceeded to play Never Have I Ever with the booze we all had in our hands. Hana got us big beer bottles whilst she herself had a blueberry MD, it was delicious! But I didn't want to drink more than she allowed me to. Beer is refreshing but I would rather have what she had.

The game started out innocently like never have I ever gotten an F and everyone turned to Rei little Mr. Perfect held his finger up. As the game went on they got more sexual like never have I ever had to give oral for a ride, in which Hana blushed and put her finger down.

"Wahh! I'm getting bored! Gou-chan chug my beer with me." Nagisa pleaded.

I shrugged, sure why not. Let's see where this goes.

Nagisa and I start to chug what's left of our brew as everyone chants "chug, chug, chug!"

We finished our drinks with a pop, some of my drink drips down my jaw to in between my cleavage. I take my finger in between to scoop the liquid and lick it off my digit. When I stopped everyone was caught staring at me even Ama and Hana.

"U-umm since we have empty bottles we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven next." Nagisa quickly glances at me then out to everyone else. They just nod in response without making eye contact with me,

"Okay sounds good! I'll spin the bottle." I insisted.

I got down on my knees and bent over to reach for the bottle which gave Ama and Nagisa a view down my black tank top to my black lace bra and gave Makoto, Rei, and Hana a view of my ass.

I blushed at the thought of everyone staring but deep down I kind of liked it.

First the bottle pointed to Ama and Nagisa, they don't really know each other so I wondered how that would go down.

While we waited outside the closet for them I turned to Hana.

"Heyy Hana, remember my announcement from earlier?" I teased.

"Haha, of course. Do you think you're up for the challenge Gou?"

"You're on."

I stared into Hana's caramel eyes that paired so perfectly with her caramel hair and got closer and closer to her lips until I was at a hover which teased her so much she began to quiver and shakily brought her soft lips to mine. Everything about her was caramel, her eyes, her hair, her lips, and her taste; she had a hint of beer that I could taste her drunkenness. I tasted her lips even more until my tongue begged for entrance as I licked her bottom lip. We deepened the kiss even further so I could taste the combination of caramel and beer. We were interrupted by a cough we separated from each other to turn to Makoto who was as red as my hair.

"S-sorry to interrupt, but I thought Ama and Nagisa were the ones playing Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Me and Hana turned to each other then bawled along with Makoto who looked confused at first. Then we heard click of the doorknob opening and Nagisa and Ama poured out. Nagisa came out with messy hair and winked at Ama as she summarized what happened inside the closet.

"Wow! Nagisa, you are a sexy beast. What a freak OMG" Ama winked back at Nagisa.

The sarcasm was so real with the two. But my challenge was going good so far one down and 4 more to go.

The second time we spun the beer bottle it landed on Makoto and Hana. They both shrugged and entered the closet together. As they entered the closet Ama turned out the lights.

"Ama? What did you do that for?" I asked her.

"Ambiance" she claimed.

What the hell haha. But I just went along with it as she sat down and motioned a fingered beckoning me. When I went over to her she whispered in my ear, "I saw what you were trying to do earlier Gou" she paused to stroke my arm up and down "you were trying to seduce us huh?"

"What? Haha nah, I just didn't want to waste beer I swear!"

"I don't believe you Gou. You're being naughty and you know what you need when you're naughty right?"

Whoa, I've never seen this side of Ama before.

"Give me a lap dance Gou" she whispered in my ear.

Then suddenly, Nagisa started playing "Grind on Me" I almost forgot he was there. He was sitting on the bed with Rei, Rei was lying down. I guess he can't really handle his alcohol.

When the words started to play I sat on Ama's lap and started to rub my ass against her lap. I ground my ass into her as I started fast then she grabbed my hips and as if she activated a trigger I rubbed my ass slower and slower focusing my hips to roll onto her. When the chorus came I turned around and straddled her. I stared down into her hazel eyes and slowed down my pace. Slower and slower.. the slower I got the closer my face was to her own. I would look into her eyes then back down to her pouty pink lips. I closed my eyes and our lips met. I brought my arms around her neck while straddling her to deepen the kiss. She smelled like cherry blossoms and tasted like peach tea; which left a lightly pleasant taste when she pulled away with a pop as we were left gasping for air as if we were holding our breaths the whole time.

I continued to look into her hazel eyes then became aware of my surroundings then remembered that Hana and Makoto were still in the closet. I jumped off Ama and knocked on the door.

"Hey come on you two! That was way more than seven minutes!" I shouted.

When no response came I asked Ama to help me push open the door. We both tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, it was as if someone was sitting in front of it so we couldn't open it. I checked myself in the mirror right next to the closet door and noticed that my mirror was covered in fog. I looked towards my mirror and it was also covered in fog. Dang, was it really that hot in here or were Makoto and Hana doing something to make 10x more body heat?

"Hey, Nagisa can you help me with this door for a second?"

Nagisa saluted to me and replied, "got it Gou-chan!" He got into running position and ran towards the door. I was surprised that he didn't break it but with a loud thump he got it to open a little so I could see what's going on.

The lights were off inside of the closet but all I could see was Makoto sitting against the door with his legs open and Hana in between them. I couldn't really see what they were doing but Hana shouted over to me.

"Gou we'll get out right now! Don't come in here, if you do I will never talk to you ever again."

What?! Hana wouldn't be willing to throw our friendship away just because of a petty game of seven minutes in heaven, would she?

Either way I stepped away from the door and let the others know that they were getting out.

The third time it somehow landed on Rei and Nagisa being together in the closet with Hana.

Nagisa excitedly went into the closet and Rei and Ama just followed in suit. From inside the closet I heard Nagisa exclaiming, "wow! It's really hot in here, let's do what they did!"

I looked toward Makoto and Hana who were in different corners of the room. Since Makoto was closer to me I glared over at him.

"What DID you do in there?" I glared daggers.

A sweat drop fell from his head, "it's the basic seven minutes in heaven stuff Gou! Nothing much, hehe."

I glared at him again. I know they did something but it was seven minutes in heaven so it's okay.

"Fine, I'll just punish you for whatever you did to my best friend in there." I started to move towards him on my knees. He started to back away and hit a wall.

Gotcha.

I brought myself closer to him and placed my hands on his chest to push myself up to meet his lips. My red eyes met his green as he closed his eyes and prepared I closed mine and perched my lips gently on his. His scent intoxicated me; he smelled like fire and burnt wood for some reason. As his tongue wriggled between my lips I allowed him to enter. He tasted like chocolate, I was addicted. I straddled myself on top of him to deepen the kiss. As he grabbed the sides of my face he maneuvered how he would explore me and I pulled away before I would get too in the moment. Even when I straddled him he would tower over me. I looked up at his eyes and realized that Nagisa, Rei, and Hana were still in the closet.

I was the unofficial time regulator to tell them time was up. I knocked on the door and no one answered, I opened the door without struggle and I saw Rei, Nagisa, and Hana all curled up into one big hug ball.

"What are you guys even doing?" I asked.

"We're making body heat!" they all replied.

Once I separated the three we spun the bottle again, this time it landed on me and Nagisa. Yes! Finally, it lands on me. I never played Seven Minutes in Heaven before but something tells me it involves a lot of smooching.

We walked into the closet and sat down. I looked at Nagisa.

"So, what do you usually do when playing Seven Minutes in Heaven? I've never played before, this is my first time" I confessed.

"Oh really? The way you gave Ama-chan a lap dance it looked like you were a pro!" he chuckled. "But overall I don't know either. Whatever you want I guess, I'm having so much fun Gou-chan!" he beamed.

I smiled at Nagisa. "I'm glad you're having fun Nagisa, I am too."

He smiled back. Then without looking at me he suggested, "we can try out your challenge Gou."

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

Without looking at me he crashed his lips onto mine all of a sudden. I was caught off guard. Then he brought his hand up to the back of my head to support me. His lips tasted like strawberry, and when his tongue clashed onto mine I tasted that strawberry flavor even more. It was delicious, like I was eating a cake just by kissing the boy. We smooched in the dark closet some more then I felt a drop of wetness land on my cheek.

"Nagisa?" I pulled away and looked at Nagisa. He was sobbing then crying then he started to straight up bawl his eyes out, I don't know what could've triggered this. Maybe I'm a bad kisser?!

"Nagisa? If it's because I'm a bad kisser or because you didn't want to kiss me because I' gross I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Gross? Hahahaha, Gou-chan I love you! You're hilarious" he said wiping his tears.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I have an unrequited love with someone…" he started to confess.

"Ohh, I'm sure Rei-kun likes you a lot Nagisa!" I exclaimed.

"Noo! It's not Rei… It's this guy named Nitori. We haven't really gone out and I met him when I first came out as gay. Here's his picture" in which Nagisa pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of this Nitori. He had gray hair and he looked pretty skinny but you could also tell he had a little muscle. His body type looked similar to Nagisa's.

"Ohh, he's pretty cute! Go get him boy! I know you can do it!"

"It's not that simple Gou he has a girlfriend and I don't even know if he's gay."

I hated seeing my friends like this so I gave Nagisa a hug. I thought it would make things better, but it just made things worse. Nagisa started to scream, "NITORIII!" at the top of his lungs. I thought the neighbors were sure to complain. From outside of the door I could hear Makoto.

"Gou? Are you two okay in there?" Makoto called out.

"Yeah, we're okay. Nagisa just got a little emotional" I replied as I cradled Nagisa.

"Do you need me to go in there?" Makoto offered.

"Yes, ple-"

"NO! NO ONE CAN COME IN HERE EXCEPT GOU-CHAN!" Nagisa screamed to Makoto then he started to bawl again. "NITORIIIIII!"

"Okay, Nagisa's really emotional right now. So we'll just stop the game at the moment. I think we'll just pass out in here."

After about an hour of Nagisa crying about Nitori he passes out on me which was very uncomfortable. But whenever I tried to get out of his grip Nagisa would just pull me back in even when he's half asleep or scream "NITORI" again.

I tried to escape his grip and after half an hour of fidgeting and sore necks I finally escaped his grasp. As I got out of the closet everyone asked about what all the drama was about and as I explained I also asked Hana if she could fill in for me. She was more than glad to. I beamed at my best friend as she headed in to tame the beast.

I went towards Rei on the bed, I needed to rest somewhere comfortable because getting squished by Nagisa against the closet floor wasn't really my idea of relaxing.

I laid down on the bed and as I did Rei startled me by cuddling me. I'm not sure if he was awake or not but he hugged me like he would hug a teddy bear. He was out cold and mumbling "beautiful" over and over in his slumber. I just bore with it since I needed somewhere comfortable to stay and held against Rei's chiseled body wasn't so bad. I curled into Rei to snuggled into him and closed my eyes. Just when I was going to start sleeping Rei's incantation of "beautiful" seemed to get closer and closer. I look up and I noticed that Rei's lips were also getting closer to me. As I closed my eyes to brace for impact Rei brought his lips to my forehead and kissed it. When he finished I opened my eyes to look up at him. His eyes were still closed but his head got further. Was he really sleeping? He then got up with a pillow and eyes closed he walked over to where Ama was and slept right next to her with his pillow. I saw her gaze down at him as she whispered, "beautiful."

I laid there stunned. What had just happened? Did I just complete the challenge? Wow Gou, priorities! Nagisa is crying in there and Hana is stuck having to take care of his turnt ass! As I thought about Nagisa the closet door burst open and Nagisa flew out to the bed where I was at and basically pounced on me.

"Gou-chan why did you leave me?! You left me with Hana-chan! She's cute but she's not Gou-chan" Nagisa pouted as he pinned me down. I looked up at him and chuckled as I held out my arms.

"Okay Nagisa" I smiled as I extended my arms "I'm here for you."

Nagisa looked down at me with his puffy eyes and smiled. He then fell next to me and spooned me.

Makoto then popped out and exclaimed "Quick! Everyone just pretend to sleep so he won't yell Nitori anymore."

The plan worked for about an hour then Nagisa stirred then insisted we go to Taco Bell. I ignored him to stick to the plan. The he started to tease me.

"Please Gou-chan" he started to kiss my shoulder and my neck. He started to suckle at my neck "If we don't go I'll leave a mark.

"Fine!" I got up. "I'll be right back guys, come on Nagisa!" I beckoned.

"I'll come too!" Makoto insisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured you'll need the extra help if Nagisa's being emotional."

I beamed at Makoto. "Thank you."

I grabbed my keys as we headed downstairs. I look to my right and my uncle Sasabe was sitting at the dinner table.

"Where are you guys going late at night?" he inquired.

"Nowhere, w-we're just gonna grab a bite to eat at Taco Bell." I nervously answered.

He looked at me then to Nagisa and Makoto then me then back to the other two. He had a suspicious look on his face then smiled.

"Okay, have fun!"

Did he not know it was 1 in the morning?! We waved our goodbyes and we headed out. It was freezing outside! And I only had a tank and shorts on, this sucked. We walked down the street when I spotted a bright car light down the street. We were out past curfew and crossfaded; I did not want to get caught in this condition and with my attire the cop might even think I'm a prostitute or something selling myself to Nagisa and Makoto for the night. So I bolted and headed back home where it was warm and safe. I went upstairs into the room and realized. I left Nagisa and Makoto outside!

When I came back the others asked where Nagisa and Makoto were. "I don't know," I replied. I was worried about the two they were by themselves in the freezing cold outside. Then everyone else started to gasp Makoto's name towards the window. I look out the window and there Makoto was, perched atop one of the beams. Is there anything he can't do? I ran towards the window, tripped on my bed and busted my lip on my windowsill. With bleeding lips I told Makoto to run to the door so I could open it for him.

Shortly after Makoto arrived Nagisa came, furious. He started to throw rocks at my window yelling "Nitori!"Everyone else mocked him saying Nitori wasn't there. But I went downstairs to open the door. As I was headed towards the door I see Uncle Sasabe on his laptop nonchalantly point to the window with his headphones on as if he only gave half a fuck what was happening.

"You know your friend is throwing rocks at your window right?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm letting him in now."

I open the porch and let Nagisa in.

"It was freezing cold out there Gou! How could you leave me?" he asked.

"I thought the light was the police…" I confessed.

"Well it wasn't Gou!"

After the whole shenanigans everyone but me and Makoto knocked out. Me and Makoto stayed up talking about everything and anything. Then it came to eating out a girl. He brought up how I made out with Hana-chan and how I looked like I was a pro. He then asked me if I was a lesbian and I said no. The conversation then got deeper as the night grew later and then the conversation topic became eating out a girl. I confessed that I never had and he then asked an unusual question, "want me to teach you how?

I nodded then he led me into the closet. We had an awkward silence for awhile then we resumed where we left off when we last kissed. I put my hands on his chest to push myself up and brought my lips to his. He met mine but this time more intensely, he pushed against me until I was lying on my back. He slowly began to take off my shorts then my shirt until I was only in my bra and panties. He caressed my stomach and taught me that it was foreplay. He then tried to unclasp my bra, in which he had difficulty therefore I had to help him take it off me. Then he hooked his fingers under the sides of my panties then slowly pulled them down. When they were off completely he started to lick my outer thighs, the closer he got to the center the hotter my body got. He was going to tease me he said by licking around my pussy inside of directly on it. This created an aching feeling as if I wanted him to lick me there. He stopped and saw how I squirmed. He told me to beg for it, "Please Makoto" I begged. He shook his head indicating that was the wrong title. I blushed and begged him, "please lick my pussy master."

"Atta girl" he said right before he started to lick and taste my pussy. I have never gotten eaten out before, I started to shake uncontrollably when he licked my labia and inside to taste my juices. He would lick deeper and deeper and I would muffle the moans that would come out in order to avoid the others waking up and hearing what we were up to. He kept licking my juices and he told me he was going to clean me up until his tongue reached my clit. A surge of pleasure went through me as he delicately licked and sucked on the little nub which caused me to buck my hips, he had to hold me down because I was moving so much. Then when he said he couldn't take it anymore he whipped out his hot hard member. I straddled him with my wet pussy stroking up and down slowly on his shaft, I still shook from the previous climaxes and rubbing my pussy on his hot member just stimulated my clit even more. He begged, even pleaded to put it in, but I wanted to save it for someone who I loved. I loved Makoto but not in any romantic way. Maybe this could just be a fling. I rubbed up and down on his dick and as his face heated up and he was close to his climax I silenced him by placing my lips onto his. Again, I got to taste that familiar chocolate.

Soon after we both got dressed we realized that it was close to 5 in the morning and Makoto had to go. I walked him out the door as he gave my lips a quick peck as we said our goodbyes. As he left I still felt my juices dripping from what we had done a mere hour ago.

I went back upstairs to greet the others a good morning as if nothing happened.


End file.
